


Far away.

by Warmybones



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little angst, Distant relationship/online relationship, Ereri Secret Santa, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmybones/pseuds/Warmybones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little prompt made for the ereri secret santa where Levi and Eren are in a distant relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far away.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

The warmness of the sun came through the window, hitting directly Levi’s skin as the curtains moved from one side to the other with soft movements, following the rhythm of the breeze. Birds were singing outside of his window and he could hear people laughing and children screaming in the park that was just near his house. A summer day like no other, but still Levi was sitting on his bed with his laptop on his lap and opening skype with a little smile.

He clicked the ‘call’ button and made his way quickly to the kitchen to get water. When he got back,

“Hey, Eren,” he said as he sat down once again on the bed.

“Levi!” Eren’s cheerful voice filled his ears, but his boyfriend wasn’t nowhere to be seen.

Levi’s brow furrowed when he heard banging on Eren’s bedroom.

“Eren? What are you doing?”

“Just moving a few things— “there was suddenly a huge noise and he heard Eren yelp, the noise followed by a string of courses.

He didn’t say anything and tried not to laugh when Eren flopped down on his chair, just in front of the camera, with his hair a mess and with a few bruises covering his arms.

“I give up,” he said with a shy smile.

“What the hell were you trying to do?”

“I wanted to redecorate since my roommate has moved out but…” the pout that accompanied the words made warmness run through Levi’s whole body.

“You’re unbelievable,” Levi chuckled with easiness, propping his head on his hand and staring at the screen, memorizing the colors of Eren’s eyes.

They had been dating for almost a year now and Levi still couldn’t believe how lucky he was… and how unlucky he was for having Eren so far away from him.

They had met online in a web where you could rant all you wanted about your favourite books. They had loved the same books and Levi had been so excited to have someone to talk about them (his friends didn’t like to read) that he had taken a like in the boy almost instantly. And the language barrier hadn’t been a problem for them, they both knew perfect English and they decided to learn each other’s languages (Levi learned German and Eren learned French) when they started talking more and more.

“I know, I know. How was dinner with your family yesterday?”

And that’s how Eren eased him into conversation that lasted almost the whole day.

*

“I have to go, love. Talk to you later, okay?”

Levi nodded trying to put a smile on his face and Eren whispered an ‘I love you’ that managed to warm him up.

“ _Je t’aime,_ ” Levi whispered softly to the screen when Eren’s beautiful face had vanished from it.

He sighed and closed his laptop with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Lately the happiness that used to last whenever he went to bed after seeing Eren was starting to become some sort of anxiousness. He hated not being able to see Eren in reality, hated not being able to touch him, to love him.

He closed his eyes for a moment when the urge to see Eren came back full force and he had to remind himself that he was still living with his mother and uncle, trying to survive university and trying not to have many debts. He couldn’t, _his family_ , couldn’t afford a trip like that.

He lay on the bed, feeling the breeze that entered through the window, and thought about the day Eren had said the ‘I think I like you’ that had managed to shake up Levi’s whole world without a way to go back. He thought about the trembling of Eren’s voice, the way the words rolled off his tongue before he was swept away to an uneasy state of sleep.

*

He had been doing well at not showing how much it affected him having his boyfriend a country away. He had been doing _so well,_ but everything broke down when one day Eren talked about a Japanese themed festival that was going to take place in his city and how they should go together.

Eren’s face changed just as the words caught up to his brain and his expression turned into something that resembled so much to sadness that Levi couldn’t help the gasp that almost escaped his mouth. He asked him what was wrong, but as if in cue, as if his question was the detonator, tears started to roll down Eren’s cheek.

“I want to see you…” he whispered with his head hidden inside of his hands. His voice broke in the middle and Levi’s heart ached.

“Eren…”

“I’m sorry,” Eren said with a watered voice and it made Levi want to tear everything apart. “I’m being selfish.”

“You aren’t, Eren, you aren’t. I want to see you too. More than anything.” Levi’s voice was soft and Eren felt a shiver run down his back, feeling goosebumps on his skin when the warmness of his boyfriend’s voice filled his ears.

“I love you,” a breath, nothing more than a whisper, and Levi melted miles away from him.

“I love you too, Eren.”

*

He had been doing well with his family too, but after that day in which Eren cried in front of him, his mother noticed that there was something wrong.

So, his mother and his uncle made him sit down on the couch and talk with them (they loved being vocal about their problems and worries but Levi absolutely _hated_ it.)

But as much as Levi hated it, words began to spill from his mouth at a speed that he was not used to. He told them everything, how he missed Eren even if he had never seen him in reality, how it literally killed him to not be able to touch him…

His family listened with attention and continued to listen even when Levi had to stand up from the couch and begin to pace the living room.

“Levi, honey…” Kuchel tried to reach him when he had finally gone silent.

“I just— “

He grew quiet once again as he shut his eyes, trying to breathe evenly and to think of things that could calm him down. The last thing he needed in that moment was to have a panic attack in front of his family.

“It’s okay, why don’t you listen to what we have to say?” said Kuchel with a soft smile as she caressed Levi’s hair with the love only a mother can show.

He nodded, wiping his face with his sleeve just in case a tear had gone out of its way. And just when he finished, his uncle handed him a yellow envelope.

“Open it,” Kenny said with a little smirk, eyeing Kuchel as if they both knew a secret he didn’t.

“What— “

“Open it, Levi,” his mother’s tone of voice was soft and encouraging and Levi had never been able to deny her anything.

The texture was soft on his fingers as he opened it with little difficulty, frowning as he did so. But when he saw what was inside his eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. He spent a few minutes staring blankly at what was inside the envelope, vaguely recalling his uncle saying ‘I think we broke him’ or something along the lines.

“Are you serious?” he asked with a watered voice after his brain had finally caught up with what was happening.

His family smiled.

“You deserve it, Levi,” Kenny said as he ruffled his hair.

Tears started to roll down his cheeks and he sobbed, feeling relief running through his whole body as his family hugged him tight and as he held the plane tickets to Germany as if they were his life saviors.

*

He talked with Eren’s sister, Mikasa, because he wanted to surprise Eren. They came up with a plan where she would drag Eren to the airport to pick up one of Mikasa’s online friends that had decided to visit her.

It wasn’t a big plan, because he didn’t know how to do big plans, but all he could think about as he boarded the plane was how would the curve of Eren’s smile and his bright eyes be in person.

And when the plane landed, when everybody got out of the plane and he was left to walk by himself to the huge door of the airport, he felt his heart beating so fast that he thought he was going to die before reaching the doors.

But he didn’t. And he was so glad that he didn’t die when he walked through the doors and saw Eren’s profile in the distance. He was talking to Mikasa, leaning down a little to hear her better because he was so damn _tall,_ all legs and limbs that went on for miles and miles.

He gasped, feeling his chest tightening, his heart hurting and his eyes watering.

 _I love you,_ he thought as he made his legs walk to his boyfriend.

 _I love you,_ he thought as he watched how the light that came through the airports windows reflected on his hair and eyes.

 _I love you_ , he thought when he saw him smile at something that Mikasa had said.

 _I love you,_ he thought when he stopped just in front of him and Eren’s eyes shone with surprise.

“I love you. Fuck, I love you,” he said when Eren lifted him off the ground and hugged him with all his might, talking incoherences and trying to kiss him all over.

Eren chanted a mantra of _LeviLeviLeviLevi_ against his cheek, pulling him even closer and trying to cover everything that was Levi with his hands and lips. Levi found Eren’s lips easily and kissed the softness and warmness out of him, putting his arms around his neck and moaning with relief against him.

“I love you, Levi,” Eren said with tears in his eyes, with the sun reflecting his brilliance, with the love Levi have poured into him still in his lips


End file.
